


You make me feel safe.

by NarukoRose



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Dead Beth and Hannah Washington, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Josh Lives, Josh Washington Has Mental Health Issues, Josh Washington Lives, Josh Washington is Rescued, Lesbian Sam Giddings, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protect Josh Washington, Protective Josh Washington, Protective Mike Munroe, Sad Josh Washington, Schizophrenic Josh Washington, Wendigo Hannah Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoRose/pseuds/NarukoRose
Summary: Blair Rhee moved to get away from her stepfather. Blair moves close to her best friend Chris and she meets his friends, who quickly takes her in as one of their own. Will Blair fall in love or die trying to safe that love.(I stuck at summary's sorry)
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Beth Washington & Hannah Washington, Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Josh Washington & Original Female Character(s), Josh Washington/Original Female Character(s), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Sam Giddings & Josh Washington
Kudos: 6





	1. About the main character.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is about the main character an OC I made Blair.

⚬ First Name: Blair   
⚬ Middle Name: Marion   
⚬ Last Name: Rhee  
⚬ Nicknames: Princess (but only by Josh).  
⚬Gender: Female  
⚬ Sexuality: Bisexual   
⚬ Age: 19  
⚬ Birthday: 03/04  
⚬ Zodiac Sign: Aries   
⚬ Dream Job: Singer  
⚬ Height: 5’6  
♚ | Personality | ♚  
Likes: Drawing, reading about the supernatural, singing and design characters,  
Dislikes: Her stepfather, loud people, loud sounds, and her anxiety.  
Habits: Nail biting, singing to herself and biting her hands.  
Hobbies/Passions: Singing, drawing, and designing characters.  
Flaws: Her anxiety and how quiet she is.  
✩ | Favourites | ✩  
⚬Colour: Purple.  
⚬ Animal: Cats.  
⚬ Flower: Purple roses.  
⚬ Food: Mac’ n cheese   
⚬ Drink: Coffee.  
⚬Activity: Watching movies with Josh.   
✿ | Appearance | ✿  
⚬ Hair Colour: Blonde-brown.  
⚬ Skin Colour: Pale.  
⚬ Eye Colour: Brown.  
⚬ Piercings: none.  
⚬ Tattoos: none.  
⚬ Scars: none at first but she gets one on the left side of her face it goes down her neck.   
⚬ Freckles: none.  
⚬ Birthmarks: none.  
⚬ Favourite Outfit: Jeans and a long sleeves shirt with some boots.  
♞|Stats|♞  
⚬ Intelligence 7/10  
⚬ Strength 8/10  
⚬ Agility 5/10  
⚬ Wisdom 7/10  
⚬ Reflexes 8/10  
⚬ Confidence 4/10  
⚬ Empathy 6/10  
⚬ Luck 6/10  
✦|Health|✦  
⚬ Allergies: none.  
⚬ Disabilities: none.  
♡ | Relationships | ♡  
⚬ Mother: Great relationship with her mother but her mum is all ways working.   
⚬ Father: Her father is not in the picture and her stepfather was abusing her so her and her mother ran away when her stepfather got locked up.  
⚬ Siblings: none.  
⚬ Best Friend: Chris, Sam, Beth, and Josh.  
⚬ Lover: Josh Washington  
⚬ Pets: A Cat.  
✵ | Romantic Info | ✵  
⚬ Dominant or Submissive: Sub.  
⚬ Sexual or Not: not really but can be.  
⚬ Traits they Like in a partner: Honesty, loyalty, and humour.  
⚬ Traits they Dislike in a partner: Immaturity and Possessiveness.  
⚬ Relationship Status: At first single but later is taken by Josh.  
♫ | History | ♫  
⚬ Childhood: Her childhood was fine until she turned nine years old when her stepfather started to abuse her.  
⚬ Teenager: She deal with her abusive stepfather until her mother had it with her stepfather when he got caught by the police with drugs and was imprison so her and her mum moved away near Blair’s best friend Chris.   
⚬ Adulthood: After wendigo thing happened Blair spend most of her time helping Josh, Blair made a living writing books from home. Which she lives with Josh in a cabin away from people.  
⚬ Worst Memory: Almost being killed by a wendigo.  
⚬ Best Memory: Her being in Josh’s arms after what happened with the wendigos.  
✪ | Weapons | ✪  
⚬ Preferred Weapon: Knifes.  
⚬ Strengths: When using knifes and being quiet.  
⚬ Weaknesses: Being around loud sounds.


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> if you can please comment about anything that could help me out.

Moving house is stressful and sad but sometime it's for your safety...

"Blair come on we need to go" as my mum grabbed my hand pulling me to walk with her "Chris grab her", Chris my best friend for years run up next to me pulling me into his arms as he picked me up, I couldn't help but cry into Chris shoulder as he wrapped my legs around him, I was being carried away from my mum's Ex as he is held back by cops, I hear him yelling but I can't understand what he is trying to say.

"Stay away from her you asshole!!" Chris yelled back to my mum's Ex.

Time skip (a month)

"Is this all the boxes?" I asked my mum as I walked into the new house with a box in my arms

"It should be" she answered me, walking up to me so she can take the box,” go and take the boxes with your name on it to your room and start to unpack" my mum said putting down the box in her arms and hit my ass

"what was that for!?" I looked back at her only to see her laughing. 

then there was a knock on the door, I look over to the open door to see Chris smiling, I looked over his shoulder to see some other people, that didn't stop me.  
I run up to him and jump on him, giving him a bear hug, " Hey Blair!" he yelled hugging me back and kissed the top of my head "I thought that you might need some help with moving in so here I am and I was with my friends so they came with me! And hi miss Ky" Chris did a small wave at my mum,

"Aww that sweet of you's, you can give Blair someone to talk to while I go out" my mum said, Chris walked into my new house with me in his arms still, I wave his friends to come in as everyone was in the living room, my mum walks out of the home to do what she needs to do.

Chris put me down, I look over to his friends, one of his girl friends looked jealous, "I thought Chris was never going to put his girlfriend down" one of the girls with black hair said

"I'm not his girlfriend, Chris is like a Big brother to me that's would be gross" I answered her 

"Anyway, this is Mike, Sam, Ashly, Jessica, Matt, Emily, Beth, Hanna and Josh" Chris said pointing at everyone, I can't help but think Josh is attractive

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Blair" they all wave at me,

"So where do we start?" Josh asked 

they all look to me "well I got to go unpack my room, so some of you could start down here and the others could come upstairs with me?" I said questionably at them, they nodded at me "So who wants to come upstairs with me and who wants to stay down here?" I asked.  
They all shrugged their shoulders at me, I shake my head "how about Chris and the guys stay down plus one girl and the others come up with me and before you start Chris you are the only one that knows how my mother like things so you stay down here" I said before Chris could say anything.

I hear Chris sighed behind me "but Blair if I help you, we can catch up" he whined at me,

"Well too bad! We are taking Blair upstairs and Ash can stay down here with you guys!" Beth and Hanna as they grabbed my arms and pulled me away, I quickly look at Ashley and gave her a worried smile.

"Wait!" I yelled, I pulled away from their grip "I need to grab two boxes first" I quickly grabbed the two into my arms, the girls looked shocked "what? let's go" I walked over to the girls who are at my stairs, they all pointed back to the guys.

Josh and Mike looked like shocked but looked like they wanted to help me, I started to laugh that them so did Chris "Chloe is very strong" Chris said as he giggled at his friends.  
"Not strong enough to stop him" I couldn't stop my words, 

Chris face instantly fell "I mean-- um let's go now" I swiftly when up the stairs just to get away from Chris's face of bitter and disgust at my words but not that me.

"Chloe...*sign*" I hear from Chris behind me. 

Time skip (to everything is unpacked)

We all sit in the living room talking, with some boxes around us.  
"So, Chloe will you be going to our school? if so we could help you!" Beth said with a little jump

"I should be, and I would love help-" I was cut off by Chris

"Can't have you having a panic attack on you first day" he said with a laugh as I punch his arm 

"Meanie" as I hind my face in Chris's arm.


End file.
